


April 25, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I'm able to gather many people for Unity to control, but I can't feed one chicken,'' Amos muttered as he scowled.





	April 25, 2002

I never created DC.

''I'm able to gather many people for Unity to control, but I can't feed one chicken,'' Amos muttered as he scowled and attempted to complete his farm tasks.

THE END


End file.
